


Is it Sunset or Midnight?

by Firestar506



Category: Family: Beyond Blood
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar506/pseuds/Firestar506
Summary: Emory has just found their kidnapped girlfriend Sunset. But this girl claims her name is Midnight and has no memory of Emory or the family she's supposedly part of. Will Sunset regain her memories or is Midnight here to stay?





	1. Who Is Sunset?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first story. Unfortunately, its a side story for a webcomic I'm helping to write that is still being planned out. So it won't make a lot of sense without that eventual comic. But hopefully you can still enjoy

After a month of Shinu and Sunset being missing, Siobhan was finally able to get past the Cult’s magical defenses and locate them. Taking back Shinu and Sunset would be a dangerous task, so only Cae, Sio, Emory, Melwin, and Garrett were in the group. As the group burst through the door, Emory turned to Sio. "I'm going to go look for Sunset."

"Okay, be safe," Sio said. Emory nodded, then bolted down the hallway, going opposite the way of the main group. They checked any room they came across, keeping an ear out for any of Sunset's sounds. There were a few close calls but eventually, Emory looked into a room and saw Sunset. They got on their toes and called out “Sunset?”. When she didn’t move, they said louder “Sunny? I’m coming in”. Emory took a firm grasp of the lock, then ripped it off. Their momentum pulled them a few steps away from the door, but they moved back and threw it open, careful to not let it hit the wall. They ran up to Sunset and hugged her, eventually saying “Come on, Sunny. We have to get going”.

The Girl looked to Emory and asked “Um...Who is Sunset?”, confusion clear on her face. Emory, now sharing her look of confusion, stumbled backwards as she continued “And I’m really sorry, but I don’t recognize you. Are you another member of this group? I just recently got rescued by the people here, though I lost my memory in the accident they saved me from, so I might not remember you. My name’s Midnight, what’s yours?”. Midnight offered her hand for Emory but took it back when they started to cry.

Emory fell to their knees, not caring about the footsteps coming down the hall. They eventually felt arms wrap around her as Sio entered the room. She pulled Emory up and went to grab Midnight’s hand, calling out “Hurry up you two. We need to get out now that we have found you, Sunset”.

Midnight began to look annoyed, telling Sio “Look, I already told her,” pointing at Emory, “I’m not this Sunset person. My name’s Midnight”. She crossed her arms and started to sit down but then saw someone at the door and perked up. A smile crossed her face as she called out “John! Where’ve you been?”. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, saying “These weird people broke into here and keep calling me Sunset”. Midnight pushed past him and started to leave when she heard crying. She turned around and saw Emory on the ground with tears rolling down their face. The sight of Emory crying dragged a memory of the two of them crying on a roof together out of Midnight’s mind. However, that couldn’t be right because John said he rescued her from the streets and she had no home. That didn’t stop the memory from replaying over and over again in her head.

John noticed Midnight beginning to have a panic attack so he grabbed her shoulder and told her “Midnight, you should **Go to Sleep** ”. Midnight nodded at his suggestion and curled up on the ground, becoming unconscious within seconds. He looked down at her laying on the floor, letting out a small sigh as he muttered “And I just got it behaving as I wished. You just had to come here and break it, probably setting me back a few-”. He was interrupted when a red-hot shard of metal went into his chest. John fell to his knees, shock spread across his face. He looked up at Sio holding the other end of the metal in his chest, letting out a gasp and grunted “So Siobhan, I finally made you break your precious No Killing Rule… Pathetic”. He couldn’t go any farther as Sio twisted the metal in his chest then ripped it out. His heart was skewered on the shard and Sio burned it to ash, then burned the rest of his body.

Sio stared down at the spot where her family’s enemy once stood. Her focus was broken when Cae and the rest of the group, including Shinu, found the room Sio, Emory, and Midnight were in. Cae took in the scene in front of her and asked “What happened here?”, quickly rushing in to hug Sio. Still in shock, Sio pointed at Emory and Midnight on the floor and motioned leaving. Knowing now was not the time to push Sio, Cae helped Midnight onto Sio’s shoulders then got Emory onto her own shoulders. The group quickly ran out of the Cult base and didn’t stop running until they to their home.

 

Midnight awoke in a strange, yet homely, room on a very comfortable bed. She briefly considered going back to sleep when she realized she’d never seen this room before. At first, she didn’t recognize it since it wasn’t her cell or John’s bedroom. However, looking around, Midnight noticed details that brought up snippets of memories. That didn’t make sense, though. She’d never had a home before John found her so why does she remember this room. And why is the word ‘Sunset’ in every memory? Her concentration was broken by the sound of soft snoring in the room. She looked over and realized that person...Emory? She was also in this room and still asleep. Midnight, for the first time, got a good look at her and thought ‘ _She may not be John, but she’s certainly an attractive chick_ ’. Her head quickly started to hurt due to a mix of the thought that she must not abandon John and what almost seemed to be a voice saying ‘ _They, not she. Em is our lovely partner_ ’. Midnight didn’t know where that second thought came from but she swore it almost sounded like herself, just warm like the sun. Confused, Midnight watched Em sleep for a little longer, enjoying the way their snores went higher in pitch as their chest rose. Then their snore would drop as their chest did.

This went on for a few minutes before the bedroom door opened and Sio stepped in. For a second, the two of them stared each other down before Sio motioned for Midnight to follow her. They left the bedroom and went up two flights of stairs before sitting down in a rooftop garden. At first, there was silence between them before Sio straightened up and asked “You call yourself Midnight. What is your story?”, face showing no emotion.

Given a chance to explain herself, Midnight told Sio that about a month ago, she had been in an unknown accident that unfortunately took her memory. John soon found her and took her back to the group they were apparently both part of. At first, she was skeptical of his claims but everyone seemed to know her and there were even a few photos with her in them. That made her more comfortable with the group and she found herself getting closer to John. Recently, he revealed to her two aspects of her life she’d forgotten. The first was that she had fire powers, and she was left in the cell at night so she wouldn’t accidentally burn down the base until she finished her training to control her powers again. The second thing he told her was that the two of them were in a relationship. She felt unsure about the relationship at first but accepted it since he hadn’t lied to her yet. She fully integrated into the group’s lifestyle after that and felt her feelings for John return. Once she finished her story, Midnight asked Sio “Now where is John and why am I here? John never lets me leave the base”.

Everything Midnight had said made Sio’s stomach drop and her silent rage grew. At the question, Sio took a deep breath and responded “John is not who you think he is. In fact, I am confident very little of what he told you is true. But to answer your question, Etain,”, Sio noticed Midnight jolt at the mention of her nickname, “John is dead. And you are now at your old home”. At this point, Midnight almost looked in pain. Sio hated to see her daughter in such a state but thanks to John, her daughter was buried deep inside, hidden underneath this personality John built in her.

Midnight felt like she was being torn in two. One side of her felt like attacking the person in front of her for separating her from John, possibly killing him too. But the other half wanted to run into Sio’s arms and cry out her feelings. Midnight slowly stood up, tears streaming down her face, emotions whirling around her messy head. Suddenly, she heard a heavenly voice from behind her. A voice that broke open a mess of memories with a simple question.

“Is Sunset gonna come back, Mom?” Emory asked, holding back tears in their eyes. Their eyes were locked on Midnight’s face, willing her to remember them.

Midnight almost felt dizzy from the memories bouncing around her head. Noticing that Emory was a common piece in most of the memories, Midnight turned to them. She slowly walked over to Emory and grabbed their hands. Tears in her eyes, Midnight asked “Emmy? What’s going on?”, the nickname sticking out from her web of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stufff  
> 


	2. Midnight Meets the Family

Waking up in a strange place just to be told it used to be your home was annoying enough when John brought her to the Cult. Now she’s in another unfamiliar place and being told THAT was a lie and this is her home. If it wasn’t for the fact that Midnight seemed to hold some memories of one of the people at this house, she would’ve walked out the moment she woke up. Midnight wouldn’t admit it, but the feel of Emory’s hands felt so good that she briefly considered just going along with what these people were saying.

Midnight’s pondering was interrupted when Sio stepped to her side and asked “Have you remembered who we are?”, an anxious energy hidden in her words.

With a shake of her head, Midnight told Sio “No, I’m sorry. There’s a bunch of images flying around in my head, but I can’t get a grasp on them”. She turned to face Emory and continued “But for some reason, Emmy is in a lot of those images. I guess I do remember their nickname”. She sighed and stepped away from Emory, eventually saying “But how can I be sure this is right? I mean, John rescued me and helped nurse me back to health”. Midnight looked up at the sky as if she was looking for some answers up there. After a minute, she looked down and said “I’m still kinda tired. Is it ok if I go rest in the bedroom?”.

Sio looked like she wanted to say something more, but quickly composed herself and said “Very well. Forcing you to stay up while tired just to push you into remembering something would be irresponsible”. She wiped a tear from her eye and told Midnight “Please rest as long as you need in our home”. Once Emory and Midnight went down the stairs, Sio went to sit on a bench and stared at nothing.

As Midnight made her way to the bedroom she’d been in earlier, a small fox ran up and started sniffing her feet. It then bolted down the stairs. She turned to Emory and was about to ask what that was about when someone flung themself around her. Midnight turned and saw a girl with long black hair and the fox on her shoulder. The girl looked up and rambled “Oh my gosh, Sunset! You’re back! I was so scared when you disappeared and then Moms said you were back but weren’t feeling well!”. Emory started to say “Harmony…” but she took a breath and finished “But now you’re back and the family is together again”. However, the blank look on Midnight’s face knocked Harmony’s mood down. In fact, the coldness in Midnight’s eyes scared her. It was like Midnight couldn’t care less about Harmony.

Midnight examined Harmony wrapped around her waist and pondered what to do. Harmony was as overly familiar with her as Emory, but Midnight had no memories of her. Midnight moved to push Harmony away but at that moment, Emory grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. Normally, Midnight would shun physical contact with anyone except John, but for some reason holding Emory’s hand cleared some of the negativity from her head. Putting on a smile, Midnight looked back at Harmony and said “Hi there, nice to meet you. My name’s Midnight, though judging by your hug and ramble, you must believe to know me”. Not her best work but she was trying.

Harmony tilted her head in confusion and asked Emory “Is this some weird prank you and Sunset are trying to pull? Cause I don’t get it”. She turned back to Midnight and asked “Do you mind if we pause this prank for a minute? The sun’s gonna go down in a little bit and I wanted to join you on the roof today.”, wearing huge puppy dog eyes.

Midnight was beginning to get annoyed at people insisting she’s not who she says she is. Emory tightened their grip so Midnight politely said “I’m sorry Harmony, but I’ll have to pass. Hanging out on the roof is pretty risky, especially if we’re just watching the sun set. I could join you outside though”. Somewhere deep in her mind, Midnight almost swore she heard that sunny voice crying.

Emory saw the clear disappointment on Harmony’s face and was extremely conflicted. On the one hand, they wanted to go up to her and say that they’d be more than happy to join her on the roof. But they didn’t want to leave Midnight alone in the house. So Emory regretfully told Harmony “Sorry Harmony. Sun...Midnight isn’t feeling too well so I’m gonna get her to our room so she can get some rest”. They bent down to give her a quick hug and whispered “I’m really sorry. I just don’t know what to do”. They then walked downstairs, pulling Midnight along. Emory didn’t have to look back to know Harmony had tears in her eyes. Somehow, they’d make it up to her.

As the two of them made their way to their room, Midnight and Emory came across some of the other kids and breifly chatted with them. Ashi gave Midnight a hug, Lee gave Emory a supportive pat on the back, and Bunny wished them both well. The two of them eventually reached the door to their room and were about to go in when Midnight quickly turned around, asking “Why are you following us and hiding? Did I do something to you?”.

For a couple seconds, nothing happened. Then Shinu stepped out from around the corner, holding Teddy tightly against her chest. Emory let out a small sigh and told Midnight “Why don’t you go ahead into the room? I have to talk to Shinu for a moment”. Midnight felt a slight pain in her head at hearing Shinu’s name so she nodded and walked inside, rubbing her head with her hand. Once the door closed, Emory went up to Shinu and gave her a hug. Once she had relaxed, Emory guided her out to the balcony so they could talk in private. For a few moments, Emory just stared at the cars driving by, trying to gather their thoughts. They then let Shinu know “This isn’t something you should blame yourself for. Sunset…”. Their breathing stopped for a second before she continued “Sunset went looking for you of her own free will. We don’t know what happened to her after that but you are not at fault”.

Shinu considered Emory’s words before she responded “But I was her reason for being outside. And you can’t really talk to me about ‘taking the blame’ when I know you’re beating yourself up and thinking you should’ve been there with her”.

Emory stared at Shinu for a moment before letting out a chuckle and asking “When’d you get to be so smart? Used to be me giving the pep talks”. They stood up and stretched, feeling relaxed about Sunset’s amnesia for the first time since they found her in that cell. That calm was broken, however, when they saw Midnight walking out the front door and leave the yard.


	3. What Is Real?

Midnight couldn’t stay at this house. She needed to get back to the Supernatural Group and figure out John’s condition for herself. Plus, being inside the house was giving her a massive headache and she was having trouble distinguishing between reality and the strange images in her head. If those images are to be believed, Midnight lived here and was close to everyone inside. But John told her she was homeless before he found her, and he wouldn’t lie to her. So Midnight waited for a minute inside the bedroom, then snuck downstairs and left. She made it to the street and started walking in a direction before realizing she had no idea where she was or how to get back to the base. She briefly considered going back to the family she was picked up by and asking if they knew the location but decided against it since they were the ones that took her in the first place. Ignoring that sunny voice in her head, Midnight kept walking.

She didn’t get far though, since Emory came running up, yelling “Sunset, wait!". They caught up but Midnight didn’t stop walking, so Emory walked with her. “Where are you going, Sunset? It’s getting dark out and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Emory pleaded.

Midnight finally stopped walking and let out a sigh, saying “I am NOT Sunset. I don’t know if I’m her mirror image or something happened to my mind, but I’m not her”. Midnight noticed some tears on her face and wiped them away, continuing “I’ll admit, these images that pop in my head are confusing and I feel things with you that I only felt with John, but your Sunset might not come back”. Midnight turned to Emory and coldly said “Let her go. I am Mid-”.

She was cut off by some guy grabbing her from behind, who then pulled out a walkie talkie and said into it “Found the Boss’s pet. Retreat”. He was a large guy that clearly worked out a lot, judging by his muscles. In fact, he’d have been quite intimidating if it wasn’t for the droopy dog ears he had.

Midnight wore a face of clear annoyance at being grabbed. She turned her head and muttered “Dog Face. Two questions. One: Why are you snatching me up instead of, I don’t know, letting me know you’re here so we can get back to the base? And Two: Why the Fuck are you still calling me John’s Pet? He talked to you about not doing that before”. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he just wrapped his arms even tighter.

Dog Face bent his head down and told Midnight “Look, I call you Pet because that's all you are now that John’s been killed by that brat’s guardian.”, pointing at Emory with that last statement. His mouth formed a cruel grin as he then said “Now come on then, be a **Good Girl** and come along. In fact, just **Go to Sleep** ”.

Midnight had been struggling to escape during this whole exchange until Dog Face said ‘Good Girl’. She stopped moving after that, then her body went limp and her face blank when he told her to ‘Go to Sleep’. If it wasn’t for the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, Midnight would look like a dead body.

The sight of Midnight’s limp body in Dog Face’s arms scared Emory beyond their wildest nightmares. But they couldn’t back down with her in danger. Gathering their nerves, they called out “What did you do to her?”. They gathered every last drop of courage in their body. Unfortunately, his low chuckle drained that away and sent chills up Emory’s spine.

He stepped forward and responded “Why tell you when I could show you? You were quite the thorn in the Boss’s side. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you go through hell like the thing on my shoulder did”. He briefly pondered a thought, then said “Though the Boss did have a soft spot for this one. After all, he did make her a woman. Bet she was much more fun after tha-”. He shut up after a heavy blow hit the back of his head. He dropped Midnight and collapsed next to her in a pile.

Emory watched Dog Face fall over and ran over to check on Midnight. Seeing that she was alright, they looked up at their savior and realized it was Cae holding a sledgehammer. Relieved, they gave her a quick hug before picking Midnight off the floor and rushing back to the house, Cae right behind them.

 

Everything was murky. The ground seemed to be floating away, the sky an endless sea of clouds, and fog all around. Groaning, Midnight sat up and rubbed her head. Not quite sure where she was, Midnight got up and began to wander. Eventually, she started to hear some muffled noises behind her. Turning around in a flash, Midnight discovered she was inside the base of the Supernatural Group. Finally in a familiar place, she let the tension leave her shoulders. Walking down the hallway, the noises she’d been hearing grew louder until she stopped in front of a familier cell. Inside the cell, chained up and looking like she hadn’t eaten in days was a mirror copy of Midnight.

“Pay no mind to that thing.”, said a low voice behind Midnight, “You are far more than that broken shell”. A chuckle rang out, “In fact, take a look at you and your fire”.

Feeling compelled to listen to the voice, Midnight entered the cell to look at the mirror inside and saw her appearance. Her once long red hair had become a short black pixie cut with purple highlights. Another key difference was her eyes were now a dark blue. Finally, she set her arms ablaze and discovered her flames were a deep purple. All in all, Midnight was actually a fan of this new look. Satisfied, she dropped the flames and John was revealed to be standing behind her. Filled with joy, Midnight turned and leapt into his arms, crying “John! You’re here! Oh god it was so lonely without you around”.

John held back a laugh as he said “My dear Midnight, I would never leave you. As long as my memory exists in you, not even death can keep us apart”. His face grew serious as he put her down and asked “Where did you go? You know you aren’t supposed to leave the base. It’s dangerous and you aren’t ready yet”.

Seeing the disappointment in John’s eyes, Midnight blurted out “I didn’t mean to leave you. Please believe me! Some people took me, claiming they knew me, but not as Midnight”. Tears threatened to break free as she said “One of them said you were dead. And that you are a liar”.

John looked away from Midnight and said “There are people in this world who reject me. They call me evil for attempting to protect my people”. His eyes examined Midnight and said “You know… it’s been a few days since you went with them. Maybe they’ve begun to corrupt you”.

From the ground, a sunny voice croaked out “It’s you who has corrupted her. Taking me and locking me up in the back of her mind”. She coughed and continued “One day, we’ll remove whatever you are from-”.

Her speech was interrupted by John’s foot pressing on her neck. Coldly, he said “You see Midnight? They’ve already snuck into your head. That’s why I’m here, to keep you safe and perfect for me”. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long rag and demanded “Prove you are still my Midnight. Lock away it’s voice so you won’t be confused again”. When Midnight hesitated, John sighed and said “Midnight… be a **Good Girl** ”.

Instantly Midnight’s eyes went blank as she took the rag and shuffled over to the thing on the ground, ignoring it yelling about Sunsets and Emorys and Family. Once the rag was tightly wrapped around its face and blocking it from talking, Midnight felt her mind become peaceful again. John was right, like always. These people can’t be trusted, only John.

 

Only John.


End file.
